User blog:Chrismh/Six (Heart) Princess
Six Heart Princess This is a weird Commercial/Spoof/Series that never became that I had mentioned in my previous Blog Post. Since I had a lot to say, I decided to just make a seperate blog post on it. At the bottom you can see a few links that I found. If you have anything else to say, feel free to do so I guess. They wish to bring Benevelonce, Faith, Justice, Consideration, Piety, Wisdom, Loyalty, and respect. Character Well first thing first XD the characters. The pink girl Pink Girl.png Rod.png|her weapon HCspoof.png magis.png Since it was a short thing not really turned into anything, no names were given. She is the Tsubomi of the series, the pink girl, the leader. Her personality greatly differs however, ranging from climbing onto a slide and then doing a hand-stand to her overly joyous expressions. She seems to be a mixture of Erika and Tsubomi, but with Tsubomi looks and Cure Sunshines outfit. Her weapon is a wand/rod with a heart on the top. Also bares vague resembles to Cure Melody. She's also shown playing a guitar and does all of the singing in the end theme. BLUE Blue Girl.png Umbrella.png The next girl is the Erika look-alike. Again she is nothing like Erika, being serious and very tough. As shown when she throws a guy some miles away due to his near trampeling of a flower. She also resembles Cure Marine while in her other form. She uses an umbrella to use magic and fight with. Shown with a guitar. She is also possibly the student council president, but I couldn't really figure it out. It could be the handsome guy shown throughout the thing... in which case, Itsuki moment?! YELLOW-ORANGE Harp.png OrangeYellow.png The smart girl whose colors are both Orange and Yellow (but mostly Orange). Her cure form bares resembles to Cure Pine vaguely. But her normal form does not resemble anyone. She uses a Harp, which may reference Sunshines Tamborine. Mascots The mascots do not really resemble any of the series mascots, and actually looks somewhat like creepy mashes of them... end shot.png|mascots in lower left corner Also note how the end shot is exactly the same as how Heart Catch ends its first theme song The ending theme is also based on the first Heart Catch ending. By that I mean a dance number with vaguely similiar settings. The story itself also shows an evil force summoning a monster out of the water spitting what looks to be green ooze. Tsubomi spoof!.png|Tsubomi spoof halfway through! End.png|End of the ending theme ending theme.png|Beginning ending theme outfits.png|normal attire, apparently. Pink Close Up.png Links These will send you to two seperate videos. They are about the same, but the one has more then the other. But the other has stuff the other doesn't also, and higher quality give or take. So find one suitable to your taste. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9mHU1GA6rU&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lx8g1ypBgAA&feature=related At any rate, while its fake. I very much wish it was real XD maybe less PC copy-ish, but its very cute~ Anyway discuss this cute spoof series that I wish exsisted. If you know of any other series like this, or cutesy anyway please let me know :3 I'm always on the hunt for more magical girl shows... I've seen so many though so.. yesh... Category:Blog posts